


Joey's Dad

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Green Day, SWMRS (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Bondage, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Sorry, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tré is 16/17 so this isn't completely sick
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: El padre de Joey lo tiene encendido.





	1. U n o

Cuando mis padres decidieron mudarse a California, no pudo hacer nada más que enfadarme y encerrarme en mi nueva habitación por una semana entera. Había perdido todas mis amistades de golpe y ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo en una ciudad desconocida 

Apenas podía salir afuera por un par de minutos; el sol era insoportable, ¿cómo se supone que conocería gente así?

Mi madre me despertó emocionada a las seis de la mañana. ¡El primer día de clases! ¿Debería estar emocionado o algo así? Porque en esos momentos quería tirarme de un sexto piso.

— ¿Puedo faltar hoy? No se hace nada el primer día.

—Tienes que ir. Ya hablé con el conductor del autobús, vendrá por ti en media hora—contestó mamá por el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Autobús? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?   ¿Diez?

—Por tu actitud pareciera que sí, jovencito. Vístete y ven a desayunar.

Así lo hice, no podía hacer mucho más porque mamá podría ponerse insoportable cuando quería y realmente no tenía ganas de soportar algo así. Me puse jeans, unos tenis y una camiseta de Pansy Division (como protesta contra mi padre, porque sé que él detesta esa banda), tomé mi mochila y estuve listo. Mi estómago daba vueltas, por eso sólo comí la mitad del tazón de cereales.

El camino al colegio fue un martirio. Los chicos me miraban demasiado. (¿Sería por el cabello verde?) y era incómodo. Me quería tirar por la ventana, daba igual si el puto autobús estaba en movimiento pero esto era un asco.

Me puse mis auriculares y una canción aleatoria. Rape me, sí, esa estaba bien, no necesito cambiarla, supongo. Estoy temblando, mierda. ¿Es demasiado tarde para saltar?

Sí.

El puto autobús se detuvo frente a una enorme cosa que de seguro era mi nueva prisión. Esperé a que todos bajaran de ahí para poder hacerlo yo.

Ahora no tenía idea de dónde ir. Miré a los lados, todos ya estaban entrando a sus clases y yo como siempre era el único fuera de lugar.

Un chico se acercó a mí, supongo que fue porque notó mi cara de sufrimiento existencial y me tocó el hombro.

— ¡Pansy Division!— _Hola a ti también_ —. Disculpa, me llamo Joey. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Soy Tré y sí, ¿se nota?— el muchacho rió, era adorable.

— ¿En qué año estás? Tal vez pueda ayudarte. 

—Décimo grado.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! ¿Me permites tu horario?— No pude elegir mi horario, me fue asignado por la secretaria del director y no me pude oponer. Se lo pasé a Joey y él sonrió—. Acompáñame, tenemos la primera clase juntos.

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia el salón de clases. Él se sentaba al fondo y yo me senté a su lado.

Frente a nosotros había un  
simpático rubio llamado Cole y otro llamado Max, atrás estaba otro de los amigos de Joey, que según sabía le decían “Seb”. Eran geniales, pero estuvieron a punto de echarnos de clase por el ruido.

— ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—La batería.

— ¿Siempre tenemos que coincidir en todo?— se burló. Reí por lo bajo, estos chicos parecían agradables, aunque no se comparaban a mis antiguos amigos.

Extrañaba mi vida y me costaba aceptar que nada volvería a ser como antes.

— ¿Qué tenemos ahora?— pregunté, cambiando de tema.

—Química, pero no te preocupes, el profesor White es fantástico.

Ojalá, porque soy pésimo para la química y todo lo que lleve números.

—Buenos días, chicos; por si hay alguien que no me conoce, soy el señor White, pero pueden llamarme Walter. Seré su maestro de química este año.

Casi no presté atención a lo que había dicho.

»—Bueno, si no hay ninguna pregunta tomaré la asistencia. Joey Armstrong.

—Presente.

Debe ser horrible estar en primer lugar de la lista, pobre chico, de seguro no tiene tiempo ni para cop-… ¿¡Armstrong!? Volteé rápidamente y busqué alguna similitud. Mierda, ¿ese chico era Armstrong del tipo de Armstrong del que estaba pensando? ¿¡Ese Armstrong!?

—Psst, Joey.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres familiar de…?— él frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó desganado.

— ¿Neil Armstrong?

Lo escuché reír y me asusté. Jamás había escuchado a alguien reír así de fuerte en toda mi vida, incluso se atragantó con su saliva y tuvo que ir al baño para dejar de toser.

— ¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?— preguntó Cole. Me hundí en la silla.

—Le pregunté si era familiar de Neil Armstrong—. Cole rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres gracioso. Me agradas.

— ¿Gracias?

—Vamos todos los jueves a casa de Joey a comer pizza y jugar videojuegos, ¿te apuntas?

— ¿La próxima semana? ¡Claro!

—Bien, pásame tu número, te agregaré al grupo— dijo Max.

_Max Becker te ha agregado al grupo “_ _SWMRS_ _”_

— ¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?—pregunté. Cole se sonrojó un poco, Seb rió por lo bajo.

—Es un proyecto que teníamos empezado.

—Genial, suena como el nombre de una banda.

—De hecho lo es.

—Vaya, yo también estoy en una.  
_Estaba_.

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó Seb interesado.

—The lookouts, no la conocerán. Es más como una pequeña banda de garaje.

Mierda, extraño eso. Miré a la pizarra, tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro pero sus palabras no entraban en mi cerebro. A pesar de los chicos el sentimiento de incomodidad seguía ahí. Yo no pertenezco aquí.

Me fijé en la clase. Estábamos entre treinta, más o menos, había más chicas que chicos. Un grupo de cuatro chicas más arregladas que el resto, un trío de chicos con lentes y camisetas de cómics; un chico alejado del resto, sentado en una esquina recubierto por una capucha y recostado en el pupitre; al lado opuesto una chica que tenía la vista clavada en su cuaderno, luego los atletas y luego yo y mi nuevo grupito.

Joey volvió.

—Tré, te amo.

—Yo también me amo.

Y sonreí, porque estar con Joey de alguna forma me hacía olvidar que no estaba en mi zona de confort.  
Joey tenía ojos bonitos, no eran azules o verdes, pero eran cálidos y me trasmitían una paz difícil de describir.

— ¿Qué tienes después?

—Física—contesté.

—Yo artes—suspiró Joey.

—Yo también tengo física— Cole se unió a la conversación—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Por favor.  
…

Las clases eran aburridas, pero a Cole le gustaba hablar, vaya que le gustaba, incluso los profesores parecían no prestarle atención porque ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

Física.

Desearía estar en artes con Joey.

_Joey_.

Física era la materia con la que peor me llevaba, obviando química y matemática

Bueno, no estaba tan mal, supongo que todo mejorará en un par de semanas. Quizás pueda conseguir pareja o algo así para distraerme un rato.

Sólo esperaba que Joey no fuera tan heterosexual como parece ser.


	2. D o s

Pasé con Joey el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Después de terminar el colegio me dio un mini recorrido por la ciudad, lo cual agradecí mucho. Oakland era una ciudad preciosa, obviando el asqueroso sol. Tuve que ponerme litros de protector solar para no terminar con quemaduras de primer grado.

Seb me había dicho que Joey no es de las personas que sonríen mucho, aunque desde que lo conozco no ha dejado de sonreír. Me gustaba su sonrisa, porque cuando lo hacía su rostro entero se iluminaba y se marcaban sus hoyuelos. No me cansaría de repetirlo, Joey Armstrong era adorable.

Me llevó a una cafetería muy acogedora del centro de la ciudad. No me gustaba el café, pero Joey estaba entusiasmado. Nos sentamos frente a frente y comenzamos a charlar, las canciones que ponían de fondo me encantaban y al parecer, también a él.

—Tenemos mucho en común—dije, con un tono coqueto casi imperceptible, quería abrir paraguas para ver si él estaba interesado. Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Me gusta tu cabello—murmuró—. Siempre quise pintarlo de un color así, pero no me quedaría.

—Hazlo, cualquier color te quedaría precioso.

Él se sonrojó, yo me sonrojé aún más. Me ponía muy cursi cuando estaba en modo conquista. Él tomó su café, yo hice lo mismo, continuamos hablando y trataba de coquetear con él de vez en cuando.

Hasta que mi canción favorita sonó en la radio.

Stuart and the ave de Green Day. La tuve que cantar, obviamente. Joey dejó de hablar y se tensó. Supuse que no le gustaba la banda, no le presté demasiada atención hasta que comenzó a sonar otra canción. Joey se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté, Joey  negó un par de veces.

—Es la primera vez que confío tan rápido en alguien—comentó en un susurro. Yo me derretí por la ternura—. ¿Irás a mi casa, verdad?—preguntó temeroso.

—Si no los voy a incomodar…

—Claro que no, los chicos te aman.

—Pásame tu ubicación por WhatsApp—le dije, él asintió.

Estar ahí con él se sentía como una cita, pero no como una cita-cita porque aún no estaba seguro de si él sólo era distraído o si no le molestaban mis insinuaciones. Me inclinaba más por la primera, porque los chicos que me gustaban siempre terminaban siendo aburridamente heterosexuales. Era una maldición que me perseguía desde que tengo memoria.

El primer chico que me gustó terminó golpeándome. No lo culpo, teníamos diez años, esa es la forma en la que rechazabas hasta a las niñas.

Luego una serie de chicos nada interesados en otros hombres. Era mi culpa, tenía un tipo muy específico, cuando otro chico que no cumplía con mis estándares se acercaba a mí lo friendzoneaba al instante, es una especie de karma.

Me llevó a mi casa en su auto. Creí que alguien como él no tendría permiso de manejar hasta los 18.

Su auto era demasiado costoso para ser de alguien de clase media, pero no pregunté, quizás estaba involucrado con la mafia y prefería no arriesgarme.

— ¿Quién es el chico tan guapo que te trajo a casa?—preguntó mamá. Yo rodé los ojos, sabía que ella estaría espiando.

—Ni siquiera lo viste.

—Pero con ese auto para mí ya es modelo de Calvin Klein—bufé, eso es lo que no me gustaba de mamá, le daba demasiada importancia al dinero.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es una chica?

—Te conozco, estás en temporada de chicos.

“Temporada de chicos” así llamábamos a ese periodo de tiempo después de cada novia donde los chicos se volvían inusualmente atractivos para mí.

—Se llama Joey.

— ¿Apellido?

—Armstrong.

— ¿Cómo Neil Armstrong?—ambos reímos—. Es bueno que conozcas nuevas personas, me estaba preocupando por tu salud mental, hijo.

—Gracias mamá—le sonreí—. Por cierto, me invitó a su casa a jugar videojuego el  próximo viernes, después de clases.

— ¡Claro!—dijo entusiasmada—. Dime de qué material está hecho su piso cuando vuelvas.

Ladeé la cabeza, mamá podía ser tan rara en ocasiones.

—Bueno… Iré a mi habitación.  
…

Tiré mi mochila debajo de la cama, encendí el aire acondicionado y me recosté con mi laptop en mi regazo. La cena estaría en mínimo dos horas y papá llegaría como en treinta minutos. Busqué a Joey en Facebook pero no lo encontré, así que lo busqué en Instagram y lo seguí, tenía una cantidad exorbitante de seguidores, que envidia.

Estaba aburrido como el infierno.  
Puse mi playlist y la dejé en aleatorio, cuando me di cuenta de la cantidad ridícula de canciones de Green Day que tenía. Era triste que a Joey no le gustaran, era una de mis bandas favoritas del universo.

Ahora me daba cuenta de que Joey y el amor de mi vida compartían apellido, que curioso. Reí por lo bajo, seguro una señal del destino para avisarme que quizás Joey era el indicado. Mierda, que cursi me estoy volviendo.

La peculiaridad de la situación me recordó a que tenía que ir a hot topic para conseguir posters nuevos, porque los anteriores se quedaron en mi otra casa. No estaría mal conseguir unos cuantos del hombre más caliente sobre la tierra y ponerlos sobre mi cama.

Cuando pensé en eso recordé cuando entré recién en la adolescencia y me pasaba las noches haciéndome pajas pensando en Billie Joe Armstrong. Me puse a reír como maniático y me costó respirar. ¿Por qué soy así?

Menos mal dejé atrás esa etapa porque por culpa de mi estupidez, tenía que comprar posters nuevos de cierto cantante de ojos verdes cada semana porque terminaban arruinados por los salpicones de semen. Supongo que todos en casa comenzaron a notarlo porque cuando íbamos a hot topic y veían un poster de Billie me codeaban y reían por lo bajo.

Me doy vergüenza ajena a mí mismo, mierda, ¿eso es siquiera posible?

Negué con la cabeza divertido y me distraje viendo videos de gatitos por casi una hora, y videos de gente cortando jabones. Internet es algo maravilloso.

 

 


	3. T r é

Mi alarma era la versión de Twist and shout de los Beatles, ahora estaba arrepentido por haber arruinado una canción así. Por eso ahora no puedo ni escuchar la voz de John Lennon.

Una pena, amo a los Beatles.

Me levanté esta vez con ánimo, Joey me esperaría frente a casa como todos los días desde hace una semana para ir juntos a la escuela. Él era en verdad maravilloso, casi perfecto. Tenía un buen sentido del humor y siempre estaba ahí para él, no juzgaba su forma de ser y además era ridículamente adorable. Mi madre lo amaba, parecía ella la interesada en él y me hacía reír.

“ _—Te ganaste la lotería, Franky, es el mejor partido que te pudiste conseguir, no lo eches a perder”._

No lo haría en la puta vida, estoy dando lo mejor de mí para no arruinar nada y mantener a Joey contento. No lo perdería. Hoy iré a su casa junto a los chicos y aprovecharé la ocasión para besarlo cuando estemos solos.

Esto podría funcionar.

Me alisté y cuando terminé de desayunar Joey me avisó que estaba en frente.

—Suerte, campeón—me guiñó el ojo  
—. Saluda a tu futuro esposo por mí.

—Mamá…—me quejé, pero ambos sonreíamos.

Él ya estaba esperándome dentro de su deportivo.

—Hola, pretty boy—saludé, él infló las mejillas para fingir enojo pero terminó riendo.

—Cada día sales con un apodo más ridículo que el anterior.

—Es mi talento—.El arrancó, yo lo seguí mirando de reojo y el me guiñó el ojo a través del retrovisor—. Por cierto, mi madre te manda saludos—rodé los ojos—, parece que está enamorada de ti.

—Tu madre me cae bien, es genial y cocina increíble. Mi madre no es una buena cocinera, lo único que puede cocinar bien son galletas.

—Me gustaría juzgarlo por mí mismo—dije sonriente—. ¿Te cae bien mi madre? ¿Debería asustarme?

Convenientemente sonó _Stacy´s mom_ de Fountains of Wayne y soltamos una carcajada.

—Oh, Tré, ¿No lo puedes ver? No eres el chico para mí—empezó a cantar—. Tal vez esté mal  pero estoy enamorado de la mamá de Tré.

Lo golpeé en el hombro, él no dejaba de reír.

—Iugh, eso es asqueroso.

—No te preocupes, no es mi tipo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de mujeres?—pregunté.

—Con pene—respondió simplemente y abrí grande los ojos.  Joder, sí. Quise gritar de felicidad pero me contuve.

— ¿Eres gay?

—Ajá—le restó importancia—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, de hecho soy bisexual, pero no me lo esperaba de ti.

—Pocas personas lo saben, no  grito a los cuatro vientos que me gustan los hombres como _otras personas_.

— ¿Es una indirecta para mí?— él rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, iba más bien para alguien que no quiero que conozcas.

No sabía si preguntar o no, lo miré de reojo.

— ¿Puedo saber…?— Joey suspiró.

—Sólo te diré que soy su sombra, nada de lo que hago tiene mérito propio por su culpa. Por eso me gusta estar contigo, porque eres una de las pocas personas que no está conmigo sólo porque soy el hijo de…—dejó de hablar.   
Entendí cada palabra de lo que dije, le di una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Pretty boy, no te preocupes, no me importa familiar de quién seas, me importa quién eres tú en verdad y me gusta quién eres.

Lo miré por el retrovisor y él se sonrojó.  Maldita sea, era precioso.

—Llegamos—murmuró. Me bajé junto a él y entramos juntos.

Cole estaba parado junto a su hermano cerca de los casilleros, nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos. Seb estaba desaparecido, como siempre. Ese chico era un misterio.

—Llegó la OTP—bromeó Max, yo solté un bufido y Joey chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Continúan los planes para hoy?  
—preguntó Cole, Joey asintió y abrió su casillero.

—Su madre es genial, siempre nos prepara galletas—dijo Max entusiasmado— y su padre-…—Joey volteó y le lanzó una mirada asesina, Cole rodó los ojos.

—Supéralo, tu papá es cool—agregó Cole.

—Lo que sea, conseguí el nuevo Call of duty.

Dejamos el tema de la familia de Joey de lado para hablar sobre eso pero la curiosidad empezó a carcomerme.

— ¿Algún día podré verlos practicar?

— ¿Practicar qué?

—Swimmers—contesté, porque pronunciar _Swmrs_ se me hacía demasiado tedioso.

— ¡Claro! Creo que podremos practicar hoy, ¿Joey?— él se encogió de hombros—. Lo tomaré como un sí. Ese maldito tiene todo un jodido estudio de grabación en su casa—comentó Cole.

Fui con Max a la primera clase, Joey y yo teníamos pocas materias en común, lo cual lamentaba un montón.

Me imaginaba al padre de Joey como algún empresario cincuentón de esos que nunca están en casa, como mi padre, quizás canoso, gordo y gruñón. Me estremecí, tal vez él termine así cuando envejezca y nos casemos. ¿Me golpeará porque no tengo la cena lista cuando llegue? Se me escapó una carcajada y Max elevó una ceja.

¿Joey sería del tipo gruñón? No podría saberlo, solía estar de mal humor pero no se descargaba conmigo, ¿sería calvo o sería de esos hombres que por alguna razón nunca envejecen? Mi mente se iba por lugares escabrosos cuando me aburría.

Yo estoy seguro que terminaré siendo una bola de grasa, espero que siga amándome con todo y mis kilos de más. Soy propenso a engordar demasiado rápido, mi metabolismo es una puta tortuga. Ahora trato de cuidarme, aunque la marihuana me ayuda a mantenerme en mi peso adecuado.  
Sacudí la cabeza, me estaba yendo por las ramas otra vez.

…

Estaba nervioso, mamá sabía que Jo pasaría por mí después de comer y se la pasaba dándome recomendaciones. _No te olvides de ser cortés, cariño. Halaga a su madre. Ayuda a lavar los trastes. No hables con la boca llena._  
Rodé los ojos.

—No iré a cenar con el presidente, sólo jugaremos videojuegos. Los chicos estarán allí.

—Hazme caso jovencito, te portarás bien y ellos te tienen que amar.

—Me estás asustando.

—Y lo más importante, no seas tú mismo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo?—me quejé. Ella rió.

—Le diré a tu padre que irás a casa de una chica, ¿está bien?—cambió de tema.

—Iremos a jugar videojuegos, puedes contarle la verdad.

—Está sospechando—dijo angustiada. Yo suspiré.

—Está bien, Iré a casa de “Johanna”

Así le decíamos a Joey para poder hablar tranquilamente de “ella” cuando papá estaba presente. Él estaba encantado con esa muchachita y ansiaba conocerla.

Si tan sólo supiera que esa  jovencita era en realidad un adorable muchacho de ojos café.


	4. C u a t r o

La casa de Joey era enorme, el hijo de puta vivía en una maldita mansión. De repente sentí vergüenza por lo pequeña que era mi casa en comparación y que él jamás dijo nada por eso. Los niños ricos que conocía eran presumidos y cargantes, Joey en cambio era un pan de Dios.

Entré, él jugaba con su chaqueta y se notaba nervioso. Una mujer de mediana edad con rastas se acercó a nosotros

-Buenas tardes, señora Armstrong-saludé jovial, ella sonrió.

-Me haces sentir vieja, puedes llamarme Addie.

-Está bien, Addie-le di un rápido vistazo a la sala-Tienes una casa preciosa.

-Aw, gracias muchachito, eres muy amable.

\- ¿Segura que eres la madre de Joey y no su hermana? Eres muy joven- ella se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

-Ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo se la pasa hablando de ti.

Miré a Joey con una sonrisa, él estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Mamá!-se quejó-. Iremos a mi habitación.

\- ¡Les llevaré galletas!

Subimos las escaleras y miré a Joey de soslayo.

-Tu madre es encantadora, ¿es mi turno de cantar Stacy's mom, Stacy?-me burlé. Él fingió estremecerse de asco.

-Te mataré.

-Ella es todo lo que quiero y he esperado por tanto tiempo, Stacy, ¿puedes ver que no eres la chica para mí?-canté fuerte y él rió.

-En serio, que te fijes en mi mamá es algo que podría perfectamente esperar de ti.

-Es linda, pero te prefiero a ti.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué?-fingí demencia.

La habitación de Joey estaba pintada en blanco y negro y tenía varios pósters de basquetbol y uno de los ramones sobre el escritorio.

-Me encanta tu cuarto.

\- ¿Gracias?

La puerta se abrió detrás de nosotros, Seb, Max y Cole entraron empujándose y riendo.

\- ¿Están vestidos?

-No. Date la vuelta, ¿No ves que estamos follando? -dije burlón-. Oh, Joey, no pares-gemí de forma exagerada y todos terminamos riendo.

Joey empezó a conectar la consola mientras tomábamos asiento en su sofá.

-Yo apuesto a que Joey es el pasivo-dijo Cole.

\- ¡No, es Tré!

\- ¿Qué dicen? Ambos son pasivos -agregó Seb. Yo lo golpeé en el hombro.

-Váyanse a la mierda.

\- ¿Tu madre no preparó galletas?- preguntó Cole.  
Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Seguro es mamá, ve tú, Cole, tú eres quien siempre se muere por galletas.

Cole fue corriendo, Joey se sentó junto a mí y yo lo abracé por la espalda, él me miró y yo le sonreí.

-Estamos aquí, mantengan sus manos fuera de sus pantalones, por favor-dijo Seb, yo rodé los ojos y le saqué el dedo medio. Joey bostezó y se recostó contra mi hombro.

-Muero de sueño, pueden jugar ustedes-murmuró, yo acaricié su pelo y le dejé un beso en su frente.

Me daba igual lo que pensaran los chicos, tenía la certeza de que sabían exactamente cuáles eran mis intenciones con Joey, ellos comenzaron a jugar, yo jugué un par de veces y por cierto, no pude ni probar las galletas porque ellos se las devoraron apenas Cole abrió la puerta.

Luego me percaté de que Jo tenía un mini freezer en su habitación lleno de sodas, lo cual fue pésimo para mi vejiga.

\- ¿J, puedo pasar a tu baño?-susurré.

-La tercera puerta del pasillo, a la derecha.

Tercera puerta, ¿su derecha o mi derecha? Puta mierda. Bueno, daba igual. Abrí una de las puertas a la suerte y no, no era un maldito baño, era un puto estudio de grabación lleno de instrumentos y...

_Santa María madre de Dios._

_Por las sagradas chanclas de Jesús y todos los apóstoles_.

Dejé de respirar y entré en shock.

Las ganas de hacer pipí desaparecieron.  
Grité, muy, muy fuerte (en mi mente).

Billie Joe perfección Armstrong estaba ahí mismo, de espaldas, tocando su guitarra y deleitando mis oídos con su maravillosa voz. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y de repente todo tuvo sentido.

Joey era hijo de mi bebé precioso, que ironías de la vida.

Me empecé a hiperventilar, tenía frente a mí al hombre más hermoso que alguna vez ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra, el dueño de mis primeros sueños húmedos y fantasías eróticas, el hombre que con sus canciones me hizo ver el mundo de forma distinta, el que estuvo ahí para mí antes que todos por más que ni sabía de mi existencia.

¿Esto era real?

Parpadeé rápidamente.

Él volteó y me miró con curiosidad. Yo me sonrojé al instante y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que temí que todos pudieran escucharlo.

-L-Lo siento, Señor Armstrong, no quería interrumpirlo.

De cerca era mucho más hermoso de lo que creía, sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y una bonita sonrisa se formó en su rostro. ¿Él era siquiera real, o sólo es un proyecto secreto inventado por el gobierno como cortina de humo para que nos distrajéramos con su carita preciosa para no pensar en la crisis económica?

-Llámame Billie-Dios, su voz. Se me hizo agua la boca y estuve a punto de tener una erección ahí mismo. _Mejor te llamo papi, amor mío_ -. Tú debes ser el nuevo amigo de Joey.

Tenía pavor de que mi voz se quebrase e hiciera el ridículo, pero tomé valentía para hablar y no quedar como un tonto.

-Me llamo Frank-contesté-, pero puedes decirme Tré. Lo siento por interrumpirte, Billie, estaba buscando el baño- me excusé. Él dejó su guitarra a un lado y se levantó. Mi vista se dirigió a esa guitarra y casi volví a tener otra erección-Perdone la pregunte, ¿Pero esa es una Gibson Les Paul?

No pude evitarlo, perdona Diosito que todo lo ves.

-Es una custom-dijo él- ¿Quieres verla?

Asentí, él comenzó a hablarme emocionado sobre sus instrumentos y mi corazón se derritió de ternura. Billie era adorable y era muy fácil dejarse llevar por él, por lo que terminé hablando con él durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Al parecer le caí bien, por lo que me dejó usar su batería.

-Joder, eres genial-murmuró impresionado-Jamás vi a alguien de tu edad tocar así.

-Gracias-me sonrojé. Me olvidé de los videojuegos, me olvidé de Joey, me olvidé de todos y me concentré en esos ojos color esmeralda. Me fijé en sus pupilas, estaban dilatadas.

\- ¿Cuántos años me dijiste que tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-Eres muy guapo-susurró en un tono que podría perfectamente ser de coqueteo, yo sentí una corriente eléctrica y mi respiración se pausó, Joder, ese ángel tenía un efecto impresionante sobre mí.

-No más que usted-contesté inconscientemente. Él rió y le restó importancia con la mano.

\- ¿Puedes darme tu número de teléfono? Digo, para mantenernos en contacto. Eres muy bueno con la batería.

Se lo pasé sin dudarlo. No todos los días Billie Joe Armstrong te pide tu número de teléfono, tenía que aprovecharlo.

Entonces Joey abrió la puerta.


	5. C i n c o

— ¿Papá?

Joey miró a Billie, él sonrió cálidamente.

—Estuve entreteniendo a Tré un rato, lo siento—dijo, Billie colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y traté no reaccionar.

—Ahora voy J—dije, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Billie—. Fue un placer, señor Armstrong, gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué, niño, será un gusto volver a verte por aquí pronto.  
Joey estaba tenso y me tomó del brazo cuando salimos de la habitación.

—Ya lo conociste.

Su agarre era fuerte, yo me aparté.

—Es amable—fingí desinterés—. Por cierto, aún no he ido al baño.

—Es allá—me señaló una puerta—. No tardes, por favor.

Me estremecí, Joey tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Él tenía ese problema, solía estar tranquilo pero se enfadaba por cualquier pequeñez.  Suspiré. 

Después de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer me miré en el espejo, mi rostro seguía siendo un puto faro y mi cabello estaba algo despeinado. Respiré hondo y me toqué el pecho, sintiendo cómo mi corazón seguía retorciéndose allí adentro. 

Haberlo tenido tan cerca de mí fue algo irreal, sigo sin creérmelo. La única vez que pude verlo antes de esto había sido en un concierto, pero yo estaba como a quince filas del escenario y además fue una experiencia distinta.

¿Cómo no pude si quiera sospechar que era el padre de Joey?

Yo sabía que estaba casado y que tenía dos hijos, pero en realidad no me fijaba mucho en su vida personal, yo sólo sentía sus canciones.  
Volví rápido para evitar enojar a J.

— ¿Te perdiste o qué?— preguntó Max.  

— Papá lo secuestró—se quejó. Cole y Seb rieron.

—Pues te mantuvo cautivo por como tres años, ¿Por si acaso te pidió que le orines encima o algo así? 

Seb y Max rieron, Joey rodó los ojos. Yo quise reír pero yo no sé quién demonios es Billie Joe Armstrong ni mucho menos estoy entendiendo sus referencias de la parte oscura del fandom.

Ahora mismo quiero golpearme por estúpido. ¿Cómo no se me había pasado por la cabeza? Bueno, eso me pasa por seguir puros blogs nfsw en Tumblr, y los blogs de ese tipo no suelen publicar cosas heterosexuales. La otra razón es que pasaba de largo cualquier cosa relacionada al matrimonio de Billie porque me ponía celoso (suena idiota, lo sé) pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cómo no pude reconocer a Addie?  
En mi defensa, la recuerdo con un peinado diferente y, joder, había olvidado su nombre. Todos siempre la llamaban 80, no era mi culpa. Lo que sea, fracasé como fan.

— ¿Por qué tienen tantos instrumentos? ¿son coleccionistas?—pregunté, Los ojos de Joey se iluminaron.  

— Billie Joe Armstrong, duh—dijo Seb, yo parpadeé rápidamente y me rasqué el cuello.

— ¿Quién? 

Joey sonrió y los demás me miraron con cara de Cómo te atreves, ¿Cómo es que no conoces al maldito Billie Joe  Armstrong? O algo así. Sólo me encogí de hombros y Joey me abrazó por la cintura. Me sentí  terrible.

— ¿No íbamos a practicar?—dijo Max. 

—Le diré que nos deje el estudio—dijo Joey—. Vamos.

Lo seguimos, yo me puse detrás de él. Cuando abrió la puerta miré a los lados para saber si era el único que se ponía tan intenso cuando Billie estaba cerca y sí, era el único. Los ojos de él se clavaron en los míos y me sonrió de lado. Mierda, me volví a sonrojar. Bajé la vista a mis pies y traté de controlarme, él pasó a mi lado y me rozó. JoderJoderJoder. Rezaba porque nadie se percatara de cómo me ponía ese hombre.

Joey rozó su meñique con mi mano para que yo responda y la tomara, lo hice, pero su tacto no quemaba ni me hacía sentir en el cielo. No. Carajo. ¿Por qué?   
Esto está jodidamente mal.

— ¿Pasa algo, Frank?—preguntó suave y no pude evitar compararlo con su padre.  
Sí, Joey era lindo pero no se comparaba a Billie. Soy un imbécil, no tengo que compararlo, Billie está casado y su hijo tiene mi edad. 

Joey es quien te gusta, me regañé.  
Traté de perderme en sus ojos cafés pero mi mente divagó y me perdí en otros ojos.

«Perdí mi camino, oh cariño, este corazón callejero se fue con otro, ¿Puedes recuperarlo, bebé?»

Estás exagerando, sólo lo viste por menos de media hora, no puedes cagar tu futura relación por una tontería así.

Me concentré en Joey una vez más y besé su mejilla, lo sentí sonreír y yo también lo intenté.

Tomé asiento mientras ellos se preparaban, Joey se sentó en la batería en la que yo estuve minutos atrás tocando para Billie.

Billie Joe Armstrong.

Aún estoy en el cielo. 

No. Te. Desconcentres. 

Eran buenos, muy buenos. En verdad tenían talento, era sorprendente.   
Entonces el padre de Joey se sentó junto a mí y algo se encendió. 

— ¿Son buenos, verdad?—susurró en mi oreja, su aliento caliente contra mi piel. Me giré un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—Son geniales, ¿Cómo es que no están en la radio ahora?— él rió, su risa me erizó la piel.

—Porque todo lo mejor está fuera de la radio—me contestó, manteniendo su mirada fija en mí.

Miré a Joey, él estaba demasiado concentrado tocando como para prestarme atención.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Y qué tipo de música escuchas, Frank?— Mi nombre en sus labios me distrajo, sus labios lo hicieron, estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente, lo quería contra los míos justo ahora.

—Punk—contesté, él sonrió.

— ¿Bandas?

—The clash, Dead Kennedys, Ramones—él asintió sorprendido—. Green day.

— ¿Joey lo sabe?— yo me miré al suelo avergonzado.

—Sabes cómo se pone con ese tema.

Mierda, me sentí mal por él, su mirada se volvió triste.

—No me gusta que se sienta así, yo no quería-…

—No es tu culpa—contesté—. No te preocupes, él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que está haciendo las cosas mal.

—Ojalá—esa preciosura suspiró.

Dejamos de hablar para escucharlos practicar, pero seguí mirando a Billie de reojo, su rodilla estaba presionada contra la mía y estaba demasiado consciente de su tacto.

—Deja de mirarme y préstales atención—dijo, lo malo de Billie es que su tono siempre sugería coqueteo pero no estaba seguro si sólo lo estaba malinterpretando por la calentura, yo me sonrojé por millonésima vez.

Reiteré, esto estaba jodidamente mal, pero el padre de Joey me tiene encendido.


	6. S e i s

Billie Joe  Armstrong era casi treinta años mayor que yo, quizás menos, quizás más. Su esposa era un amor y su hijo era simplemente perfecto, pero mi corazón callejero iba a lugares donde no era llamado y se aferraba a sensaciones efímeras que causaban estragos en mi forma de manejar las cosas.

Mamá no tenía idea de qué curso tomaban mis pensamientos en este momento. La estaba ayudando a lavar los trastes mientras oíamos de fondo el sonido de la televisión y papá festejando la victoria de su equipo de fútbol favorito.

—Má…—empecé titubeante, no sabía si podía confiar en ella lo suficiente para salir con estas cosas. Miré la espuma del fregadero y ella cerró la canilla para escucharme.

— ¿Cielo?

—Lo estoy arruinando.

—Oh, cariño, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no hablas con Joey?

—Todo está genial con él, pero ese no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces cuál es?

—Su papá.

Ella se sacó un guante y buscó un vaso limpio para servirse un poco de agua, yo seguí secando un plato con un trapo y traté de no mirarla a la cara.

— ¿No te acepta?

—No…—suspiré— Es mucho, mucho más complicado.

—No creo que sea tan malo, cariño, podemos encontrar una soluci-…—la interrumpí, no lo soportaba más.

—Su padre es Billie Joe Armstrong.  
Ella se atragantó con el agua y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Entonces sí tenemos un problema.

—Lo sé—bufé—. No puedo creerlo, o sea, eso explica muchas cosas pero… Carajo, me pone en aprietos.

—Él es como… el amor de tu vida, o algo así—dijo ella pensativa—. Te recuerdo enamoradísimo de él y suspirando por todos los rincones de la casa.

—Mamá—me sonrojé—. Tenía trece años, ugh. ¿Y por qué dices que era por él?

—Por los posters manchados de-..  
—¡Mamá, no digas nada!

—Bueno, ya. Analicemos esto a fondo. ¿Está casado?

—Sí.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Como veinte años— Ella me miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Treinta y nueve.

— ¿Lo ves? No vale la pena, es mucho mayor que tú y además es poco probable que deje a su esposa por ti. Sólo concéntrate en Joey y no pienses en su padre.

Dejé el último plato en su lugar.

—Iré a ver el partido con papá.

—Toma en cuenta lo que dije, ¿está bien?—asentí.

Tenía sentido, es decir, por lo que sabía Billie era coqueto por naturaleza, por lo que no debía malinterpretar sus intenciones, además, lucía preocupado cuando hablamos sobre Joey, es extremamente poco probable que intente meterse con el casi novio de su hijo. Y por sobre todo, no engañaría a Adrienne.

Oh, lo olvidé, matrimonio abierto.  
Me corrijo, no se metería con alguien veintitrés años menor.

O eso espero, porque soy en verdad débil y más cuando se trata de hombres con ojos verdes que usan delineador.

Joder, Joey no usa delineador y para mí eso es casi como un ¿fetiche? Algo así, los hombres que usaban delineador me ponían como loco. No lo sé, cosas mías. Incliné la cabeza, ¿Podría pedirle que lo usara, aunque sea sólo una vez? No, creería que estoy tratando de convertirlo en su padre.

No sé qué clase de trauma tiene Joey con Billie, pero era ridículo cómo se ponía cada vez que intentaba medio tocar el tema. Por eso, el día que él ponga pie en mi habitación tendré que esconder todo lo relacionado a Green Day y fingir demencia.

Decidí  llamar a Cole, él era el segundo más cercano a mí en el grupo.

— _¿Tré?_

—Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo estás?

— _De la mierda, como siempre,  ¿Tú?_

—También. Oye, ¿Cómo hizo Joey para aceptar que ustedes conocían a su padre?

—  ¡ _Sabía que lo conocías! Siempre tengo la razón, es decir, era obvio, nadie en la jodida existencia puede no saber de la existencia del maldito Billie Joe Armstrong_.

—Sí, lo conozco, y da la casualidad que tengo toda su puta discografía en mi repisa. ¿Me matará, verdad?

— _Ajá, ya estás muerto. Si se entera no te volverá a hablar nunca más, sabes lo dramática que es esa zorra._

—Lo heredó de su padre—bufé, él rió.

— _Bueno, los chicos y él somos amigos desde que éramos niños. Eres la única persona que él dejó integrar a nuestro club mafioso por más de un mes, siéntete halagado_ —dijo Cole— _Por cierto, antes se la pasaba presumiendo que era hijo del vocalista de Green Day, un día sólo dejó de presumir y empezó a ponerse como una cabra cada que hablamos de él._

—Me tocó el demente de la familia, ¿no es así?

— _Sip, Jakob es mucho más tranquilo y adorable, si no fuera el hermano de mi mejor  amigo…_

— ¡Cole! Tiene como trece años—lo regañé, él se puso a reír como loco.

— _Estaba bromeando, cielos, es mucho mejor permanecer alejado de la familia Armstrong, lo digo por tu bien._

—Muy tarde.

— _Bueno, Franky, te dejo, la resaca me está matando, pórtate bien y deja de fantasear con el culo del padre de tu novio._

— ¿De qué demonios est-…?— y el hijo de puta me cortó en la cara.

Okay, soy demasiado obvio, al parecer.  
Bueno, guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo y me dirigí a la sala, junto a papá para ver el partido de una vez por todas. Mierda, recordé por qué detestaba tanto el fútbol americano, era aburridísimo.  
Papá no hablaba y yo fingía prestar atención a la pantalla para robarle un poco de sus papas fritas sin que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Qué tal vas con Johanna?—preguntó papá una vez que se dio cuenta de que su equipo iba a ganar, yo me tensé y solté una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Johanna? Bien, supongo, ayer conocí a sus padres.

— ¿Son agradables?

_Uff, a su padre yo también le digo papi._

—Son amables—le resté importancia.

—Que bueno, hijo, me alegra que te hayas adaptado tan rápido a tu nuevo entorno.

Estuve a punto de maldecirlo, pero me mordí la lengua, si no me hubieran obligado a venir a California, ahora todo sería distinto y nunca hubiera conocido a Joey ni a los chicos.

Y nunca hubiera cumplido mi sueño de conocer personalmente a Billie Joe Armstrong.


	7. S i e t e

—Trabajo en parejas, ¿puedes creerlo?—dijo Joey—. Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti, antes siempre tenía que hacer los trabajos solo.

— ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

_La tuya, por favor._

—La mía está más cerca.

 _Bingo_.

—Le avisaré a mamá—murmuré.

— ¿No te quieres quedar a comer?—ofreció Joey, yo asentí y me encogí de hombros.

—Si no te molesta—fingí desinterés.

Esta última semana me había pasado buscando un montón de excusas estúpidas para ir a su casa, luego fingía no darme cuenta. No había funcionado, porque Joey era muy paranoico. Pero bueno, me había hecho una promesa a mí mismo, sólo mirar y fantasear desde lejos, cuidar mi relación con J y mantener las cosas serias.

El padre de Joey podría estar lo bueno que quisiera pero eso no significaba que me iba a meter con él. No podía, sería demasiado estúpido por parte de ambos. Él podía fácilmente ir a la cárcel por meterse con un menor de edad y ganarse el odio de su hijo, yo me sentiría de la mierda por hacerle eso a mi casi-novio y además por mandar a su padre a la puta cárcel.

Maldecía mis hormonas de adolescente calenturiento, ¿Por qué no podía conformarme con Joey?

_Joey y su lindura no son comparables a la perfección de Billie Joe Armstrong._

Ambos tenían bellezas distintas y personalidades casi opuestas.

Pero había una diferencia aún más importante.

Joey era suyo y Billie jamás, ni en quince vidas distintas podría serlo.   

Vaya, bonita forma de deprimirse por tonterías, debo ser idiota o algo.

Seb nos detuvo a medio camino del auto de Joey. Seb nos miró un largo rato antes de articular palabra alguna y tenía los labios apretados en una línea.

Me hizo pensar en que Seb era con el que peor me llevaba del grupo, nunca logramos congeniar y cuando estábamos solos éramos rodeados por un silencio incómodo. Me había intentado acercar a él en el pasado, pero él no me dejaba. De todas formas no esperaba llevarme de maravilla con todos aquí. Lo que me extrañaba de él era su actitud cambiante cuando estábamos en grupo, cuando los chicos estaban conmigo Seb bromeaba y actuaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, en cambio, cuando nos quedábamos solos él se negaba a mirarme o a intercambiar palabras conmigo. Miré a Joey, él me miró de reojo antes de centrar su atención en él.

—Seb.

— Joey, ¿No me acompañarás a la tienda de discos?— dijo en tono de reproche, obviando totalmente mi presencia. Joey se rascó la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé, ¿Puede ser mañana?

— ¿Irás a algún lado?

—Trabajo de historia con Tré— me miró por primera vez para luego volver a Joey y fruncir el ceño.

—Ah, Frank—murmuró. Yo lo miré con las cejas levantadas.

—Lo siento—dijo Joey una vez más y me tomó de la mano. Me sentí un poco mal por haber dejado a Seb a la deriva pero me sentía aún peor por emocionarme por ir a la casa de J sólo para morbosear a su padre.

Me estremecí al pensar en Joey o cualquiera de los chicos visitándome sólo para echarle el ojo a alguno de mis progenitores. Sentí pena por él y odio por mí mismo. El autodesprecio era algo ya recurrente en mí estos últimos tiempos.

Le marqué a mamá y le conté que me quedaría en casa de Joey, ella me dio las mismas recomendaciones de siempre y yo le seguí la corriente.

— ¿Estás seguro que no seré una molestia? No quiero llegar sólo sin avisar e incomodar a todos.

—Ya le avisé a mamá, además Berenice siempre prepara demasiada comida.

— ¿Berenice?

—La nueva cocinera, mamá odia cocinar—él arrugó la nariz.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, un mensaje de texto titiló en mi pantalla de bloqueo.

 _Hola, Frank, perdona la molestia. ¿Pero podemos vernos esta tarde? Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí…_  
_PD: Soy Billie._

Mi rostro ardió y mis dedos empezaron a escribir antes de que mi cerebro se pusiera a reaccionar siquiera, incluso antes de haberme dado cuenta ya lo había agendando como “ _El padre de Joey_ ”. Controlé de reojo que Joey no me estuviera mirando. No lo hacía, había una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y el viento chocaba contra su cabello.

Semanas atrás estaría babeando, pero ahora lo único en lo que podía pensar era en… suspiré y me dejé caer en el asiento de cuero.

La situación era absurda por donde se la mire.

—Entonces... ¿Qué piensa tu madre sobre mí?—pregunté cauteloso, Joey sonrió, su sonrisa era preciosa.

—Te ama, dice que quiere ver te  más de seguido.

—Entonces, si la suegra lo permite, iré a visitarte mucho más— le dije juguetón, él se sonrojó,  yo me sentí culpable —¿Y tu padre?—estaba jugando a mi suerte, pero desde que  yo “no reconocí” a Billie, Joey ya no se tensaba cuando hablamos sobre él.         
                                                                                                                                     
—Le agradas, supongo, también dice que quiere verte más de seguido en casa.

Mi corazón latió rápido y fue esta vez yo quien se sonrojó. Joey apretó los labios.

Tal vez ya no se tensaba, pero algo me decía que  él no se había creído mi actuación, es decir, en nuestra primer a casi cita me puse a cantar una canción infravalorada de un álbum poco conocido, tal vez si hubiera sido _basket case_ o _American Idiot_ no hubiera llamado tanto la atención. Haberme dado cuenta de ello fue una alerta para dejar de sacar el  tema de Billie cada rato, pero era inevitable, es que soy imbécil.             
                                                                                           
Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

_¿Qué te gustaría almorzar?  80  me dijo que te quedas a comer hoy_

Le respondí que no tenía preferencia, pero él insistió.

_¿Seguro?  Bueno, entonces trataré de sorprenderte.  Supongo que Joey no te lo dijo, pero amo cocinar._

Una sonrisa boba floreció en mi rostro. Joey me miró por el retrovisor, yo le guiñé un ojo. Coquetear con Joey después de coquetear con su padre me hacía sentir menos culpable.

Maldita sea, eso sonó terrible.


	8. O c h o

El padre de Joey nos recibió en la puerta  con una adorable sonrisa. No sabía si Billie hacía apropósito eso de ser demasiado lindo para ser legal, pero le salía jodidamente bien.

La primera cosa que noté cuando estuve allí fue que Joey no estaba tan huraño con su padre estos tiempos, lo cual me alegraba.

Seguí a J a su habitación, no sin antes saludar a su madre con otro ingenioso halago.

—Le caes bien a papá—dijo Joey risueño—. Genial, así podré traerte en casa cada que quiera.

Me puse rojo, eso de ir de seguido a su casa me pareció fantástico, por lo que no pude ocultar mi emoción (lo cual de todas formas no era necesario).

—Que bueno, ten por seguro que será como si viviera aquí—le dije en tono juguetón.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriente y se sacó los zapatos para recostarse en la cam yo aproveché su distracción para subirme encima de él y rozar su nariz, ahora ambos estábamos riendo.

—Mi familia está abajo.

—Tu habitación está insonorizada—dije mirándolo fijamente, él borró su sonrisa y tragó saliva. 

Nunca habíamos pasado de comentarios coquetos y agarradas de mano y podía sentir cuán nervioso estaba J.

Cerré los ojos, lento, para indicarle más o menos lo que se venía y entonces acerqué mis labios. No opuso resistencia ni me apartó, lo cual indicó que iba por buen camino.

Nos besamos sin prisas ni segundas intenciones, la boca de Joey sabía a chocolate y culpa, pero era dulce. Estaba sobre él y ambos estábamos sobre su cama, sin embargo no tratamos de desvestirnos ni devorarnos como animales en celo a buenas y primeras.

Un beso inocente, que dio paso a otro y a otro y a otro, llegó a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos teníamos interés en separarnos, pero tuvimos que hacerlo, era mediodía y la comida estaría pronto.

Miré a Joey, estaba sonriendo, jadeante y sus ojos brillaban. Y deseé sentir eso cálido en mi pecho como antes, pero en lugar de eso me percaté con horror de que mi subconsciente se había encargado de convertir el rostro de Joey en el de Billie.

Me aparté de golpe y me puse una mano en el pecho, Joey volteó y me tomó el hombro.

— ¿Tré?

—Yo…eh—busqué una excusa  rápida por mi repentina huida, entonces miré a mis pantalones y ahí estaba—. Se me paró.

Soy el puto amo.

Joey soltó una carcajada por mi sutileza y descubrí que ambos estábamos en la misma situación. Normal, éramos adolescentes y cualquier minúsculo roce tiene consecuencias.

—Esperemos a que… ya sabes para ir abajo o vendrán a buscarnos.

Me levanté, no me importaba, lo ayudé a levantarse y lo empujé contra la pared para besarnos un rato más, entre risas traviesas. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos para ir abajo con el resto de la familia de Joey.

—Hola—saludé a un niño regordete muy parecido a Addie, intuí que ese era Jakob.

—Jack, él es Tré, es mi…. Un amigo—me presentó, el chico me observó con curiosidad.

—Hola—murmuró con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, luego abandonó la sala de estar y fue a la cocina.

—No le gustan los desconocidos—justificó J.

—Me lo ganaré.

— ¿Estás intentando monopolizar a mi familia?

—Quiero el dominio completo de los Armstrong—me burlé—. Por cierto, no veo a tu madre por ningún lado.

—Seguro está por allí… o fue a ver algo del trabajo, nunca está  en casa por mucho tiempo hasta la noche.

Eso tenía sentido.

— ¿Y tu padre en qué trabaja?—pregunté, fingiendo desentenderme.

Que hijo de puta era, no sabía si mi mente lo hacía a propósito o en verdad era así de estúpido.

—A veces ayuda a mamá con la discográfica y…  tiene una tienda de guitarras—murmuró, restándole importancia.

Miré el salón, enorme, de un blanco y decorado como si fuera de revista y me fijé que sobre el mueble de la tele había un puto _Grammy_.

O Joey sabía que yo estaba actuando y estaba haciendo oídos sordos a ese hecho, o yo tenía cara de idiota, quizá era una mezcla  de ambos.

Habíamos hecho un acuerdo tácito de seguir con el teatrito, pero seguro él ya se estaba cansando ya que no ponía de mi parte.

¿Era muy tarde para salir con un “ _Joey, quiero ser sincero contigo, es obvio que sé quién es Billie Joe Armstrong y me lo quiero comer completito aunque sea tu progenitor_ ”?

No, ya, demasiado hasta para mí. Esa era una de esas cosas que uno mantiene para él hasta el lecho de muerte, un pequeño y sucio secreto.

Tomé a Joey del brazo y me acomodé en su hombro, dormitando y me sentí en paz. Su piel era calentita y reconfortante.

Me gustaba estar así con él, era como estar en casa sin tener que soportar a mi padre.

Cuando papá se pasaba de copas _(cuando se emborrachaba hasta hacerse pipí en la alfombra)_ ocurrían cosas curiosas; primero, se ponía a hablar de los negros como si fueran peste y soltaba teorías cospiranoicas a diestra y siniestra, que Bush esto, que los rusos interceptan nuestras conversaciones y que las compañías farmacéuticas eran una mafia.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que la guerra fría había terminado hace como cincuenta años y él me dijo que no me crea todo lo que veo en internet.

Me estremecí, porque, joder, todos los padres son desagradables, el de Joey no podía ser la excepción. Bueno, estaba pensando demasiado, las cosas se pondrían inquietantes si no me detenía ya.

— ¿En qué piensas?—soltó Joey, yo lo miré por sobre su hombro y parpadeé rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?—contesté algo agresivo, cambié mi expresión al percatarme y la suavicé con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo siento.

Joey no dijo nada, se alejó un poco y yo tomé una de sus manos y la puse sobre mis rodillas para dibujar figuras invisibles en el dorso. El gesto lo hizo relajar los hombros y volver a su semblante habitual. Exhalé, aliviado, y, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie alrededor besé la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que bajamos muy temprano. Olvidé que papá se toma su tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre está cocinando?—pregunté, demás está decir que fingí sorpresa—. Creí  que Berenice…

—Le gusta hacerlo cuando no está flojeando—soltó una risita.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente y no tuve tiempo de filtrar las palabras antes de abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre…? Ya  sabes—hice una pausa, esperando que lo entendiera, pero no habló, así que suspiré y continué—. Orientación sexual—agregué, cuidando mi tono.

—Están bien con eso, supongo, nunca les pregunté—.Yo abrí los ojos y solté una exclamación por la sorpresa.

— ¿Lo saben?

—Sí.

— ¿Y lo aceptaron?— pregunté, incrédulo. _Obvio que lo aceptaron, estúpido, sus dos padres son bisexuales._

—Ambos son como súper liberales—hizo una mueca—. No es tan bonito como suena.

—Vaya, ojalá papá se lo hubiera tomado bien—comenté casual, Joey me miró con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Está en negación, nunca habla del tema y dice que es sólo una etapa—dije—. Me insiste en salir con chicas.

— ¿Nunca le presentaste un chico?—negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo mala suerte con ellos, las chicas son más fáciles de atrapar.

— ¿Es por eso que nunca me invitas a tu casa?—preguntó, fingiendo una actitud indiferente, pero el hilo de su voz delató cómo se sentía.

Mierda, habíamos tocado un punto delicado para ambos. Yo abrí la boca, esperando a que mi cerebro ordenara las palabras y pudiera formular una excusa decente, pero en lugar de eso la volví a cerrar y me avergoncé profundamente.

—Es complicado.

 _Es complicado_. Pensé en mi madre, esa eran las palabras que siempre usaba para explicar cosas que se le escapaban de las manos, que iban desde la relación con su esposo hasta cuando a los seis años, le pregunté de dónde venían los bebés.

—Lo que digas.

—Si todo va bien te llevaré en acción de gracias—hablé rápido y torpe, maldiciendo mi lengua—. O esta semana, no lo sé, depende de cómo quieras que te presente.

—No entiendo.

—Si quieres llegar a mi casa como un amigo más creo… creo que podemos ir incluso mañana, pero si q-quieres, ya sabes, ir como mi novio—pronuncié la última palabra con una lentitud enfatizada—. Tendremos que esperar más, tirarle mensajes subliminales y acostumbrarle a la idea.

Dios, ambos éramos tomates ahora. Era pésimo para estas cosas, por cosas como esa seguía virgen y los chicos me rechazaban.

—Bien.

¿Me había dicho “bien”? ¿Qué mierda significa un puto “bien”? lo miré con recelo y me contuve de gritarle que le había formulado dos situaciones hipotéticas y que _bien_ era lo último que alguien tendría que responder.

—Chicos, vengan a almorzar.

Olía a algo que no podía identificar, pero tenía un aroma delicioso. Se me hizo agua la boca. Una forma segura de conquistarme era con comida, era una debilidad que a día de hoy no podía controlar.

Y Billie estaba sentado en el comedor, junto a Jakob, mostrando su hermosa carita llena de orgullo por haber cocinado algo. Me sorprendí, porque parecía que en verdad se hubiera esforzado al ver la cantidad casi exorbitante de alimentos sobre la mesa.

Aunque hubiera preferido verlo a él, desnudo, sobre la mesa, invitándome a tomar lo que quiera.

 _Qué demonios_ , sacudí la cabeza.

Me giré un poco, el hermanito de Joey me estaba mirando con recelo y un irracional miedo de que pudiera leer  mi mente me congeló.

El señor Armstrong me miró con expectación, yo tomé asiento lo más cerca que pude de él y le sonreí, pero me estaba muriendo de los nervios y tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo por soltar alguna de mis tonterías.

Me pasó un plato de comida y le agradecí, estaba luchando conmigo mismo por no quedarme más tiempo del necesario mirando sus hermosos ojos y sus labios rosas. Miré a Joey, él estaba sentado a mi lado y luego pasé mi mirada a Jakob, quien me la devolvió con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿No que Jakob era el más tranquilo de la familia?_

Bueno, si algo había aprendido, todos los Armstrong estaban dementes y tendría que aprender a sobrellevar eso.

Llevé el primer bocado a mi boca y solté un jadeo que no había podido controlar.

—Vaya, sabe riquísimo—comenté, atónito. Las mejillas del mayor de los Armstrong se sonrojaron y yo me sentí jactancioso. Había hecho sonrojar a nadie más que Billie Joe Armstrong—. Nunca creí que fueras tan bueno, Billie.

Cuando le llamé por su nombre de pila, sentí la rodilla de Joey presionándose contra la mía, como intentando llamar mi atención, un implícito _deja de tutear a mi padre_ flotando en el aire.

—Gracias, Tré—contestó animado. Me sentí incómodo, había mencionado mi apodo frente a sus hijos y como que eso era extrañamente íntimo.

Y  sus hijos daban miedo. Quise reír, mierda, y pensar que si tan sólo él estuviera divorciado y yo fuera mínimo diez años mayor, estos serían mis hijastros.

El ambiente era algo tenso, porque Joey miraba con odio a su padre al mismo tiempo que Jakob me miraba con desconfianza, como si supiera que planeaba meterme en los pantalones de su padre y su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo.

Me estremecí, ¿Y si Jakob sabía de mis intenciones y me acusaba con todos?

Imposible, no estábamos en una puta película de ciencia ficción o en el resplandor, y Jakob definitivamente no era Danny Torrance y no tenía ningún poder paranormal.

_De seguro sólo le caigo mal, o es un hermano celoso y Joey ya salió con el chisme de nuestra casi-futura relación. Sí, sólo eso._

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?—le pregunté, en parte por interés y en parte para intentar alivianar la tensión.

Agradecía que Adrienne no estuviera en la mesa, porque por más adorable y todo que fuese, estaría celoso, ya saben, cosas de adolescentes estúpidos.

Sep, estoy listo para la eutanasia.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre—rió en voz baja, casi avergonzado. Ahora me tomé el riesgo de mirarlo un poco más y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un fascinante rojo. Que Dios se apiade de mi calenturienta alma—… Y dime, muchacho, ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

_Oh, no lo sé, que me la metas y tal vez suicidarme a los 27._

Mierda, ese era el tipo de preguntas que no estaba preparado para contestar. Mis planes para el futuro eran inexistentes.

—Tengo pensado estudiar medicina… o dedicarme por completo a la música.

Ambas eran enormes mentiras, aunque lo de la música me lo había llegado a pensar en serio, pero ahora creía que era ridículo. Billie elevó ambas cejas por la sorpresa.

—Eso es impresionante—contestó—. Creo que tienes talento para la batería. Tengo unos contactos que…— sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando se percató de la mirada de Joey. Yo me quise hundir en mi asiento. Esperó a que Joey no estuviera mirando para contestarme un silencioso “Te lo digo luego”.

Jakob soltó un gruñido bajo, lo miré con miedo. Puta, el chico tenía 13 años pero me asustaba como la mierda.

Este era el almuerzo más horrible e incómodo de mi vida. _Mami ayuda tengo miedo._

No sabía qué tema podía tocar, nunca fui bueno con las palabras. Hablaba demasiado  y me costaba controlarme, por lo que ahora trataba de no abrir mi boca, pero era difícil, el silencio me estaba por matar. Si hablaba de profesiones terminaríamos hablando de Green Day; si hablábamos de música también tarde o temprano tocaríamos ese tema. ¿Qué carajos se hacía en ese tipo de situaciones?

—Joey también es un gran baterista—comenté, inseguro, pero sentí confianza cuando Joey sonrió y me miró con cariño—. ¿Cuándo planean sacar el primer álbum?

—Finales de este año, queremos que sea perfecto—respondió emocionado—. Y haremos una gira por todo Estados Unidos.

—Deberías acompañarlos—agregó Billie, Joey asintió varias veces.

—No me gustaría alejarme de ti por mucho tiempo—dijo en voz baja, luego se sobresaltó y se sonrojó—. Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.

Yo solté una pequeña risa y acaricié su mejilla por como dos segundos antes de volver a mi plato.

—Eres tierno.

Ahora, me estremecí, no supe por qué hasta que levanté la vista y me percaté de las miradas suspicaces  de Jakob y Billie sobre nosotros.

El padre de Joey nos recibió en la puerta  con una adorable sonrisa. No sabía si Billie hacía apropósito eso de ser demasiado lindo para ser legal, pero le salía jodidamente bien.

La primera cosa que noté cuando estuve allí fue que Joey no estaba tan huraño con su padre estos tiempos, lo cual me alegraba.

Seguí a J a su habitación, no sin antes saludar a su madre con otro ingenioso halago.

—Le caes bien a papá—dijo Joey risueño—. Genial, así podré traerte en casa cada que quiera.

Me puse rojo, eso de ir de seguido a su casa me pareció fantástico, por lo que no pude ocultar mi emoción (lo cual de todas formas no era necesario).

—Que bueno, ten por seguro que será como si viviera aquí—le dije en tono juguetón.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriente y se sacó los zapatos para recostarse en la cam yo aproveché su distracción para subirme encima de él y rozar su nariz, ahora ambos estábamos riendo.

—Mi familia está abajo.

—Tu habitación está insonorizada—dije mirándolo fijamente, él borró su sonrisa y tragó saliva. 

Nunca habíamos pasado de comentarios coquetos y agarradas de mano y podía sentir cuán nervioso estaba J.

Cerré los ojos, lento, para indicarle más o menos lo que se venía y entonces acerqué mis labios. No opuso resistencia ni me apartó, lo cual indicó que iba por buen camino.

Nos besamos sin prisas ni segundas intenciones, la boca de Joey sabía a chocolate y culpa, pero era dulce. Estaba sobre él y ambos estábamos sobre su cama, sin embargo no tratamos de desvestirnos ni devorarnos como animales en celo a buenas y primeras.

Un beso inocente, que dio paso a otro y a otro y a otro, llegó a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos teníamos interés en separarnos, pero tuvimos que hacerlo, era mediodía y la comida estaría pronto.

Miré a Joey, estaba sonriendo, jadeante y sus ojos brillaban. Y deseé sentir eso cálido en mi pecho como antes, pero en lugar de eso me percaté con horror de que mi subconsciente se había encargado de convertir el rostro de Joey en el de Billie.

Me aparté de golpe y me puse una mano en el pecho, Joey volteó y me tomó el hombro.

— ¿Tré?

—Yo…eh—busqué una excusa  rápida por mi repentina huida, entonces miré a mis pantalones y ahí estaba—. Se me paró.

Soy el puto amo.

Joey soltó una carcajada por mi sutileza y descubrí que ambos estábamos en la misma situación. Normal, éramos adolescentes y cualquier minúsculo roce tiene consecuencias.

—Esperemos a que… ya sabes para ir abajo o vendrán a buscarnos.

Me levanté, no me importaba, lo ayudé a levantarse y lo empujé contra la pared para besarnos un rato más, entre risas traviesas. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos para ir abajo con el resto de la familia de Joey.

—Hola—saludé a un niño regordete muy parecido a Addie, intuí que ese era Jakob.

—Jack, él es Tré, es mi…. Un amigo—me presentó, el chico me observó con curiosidad.

—Hola—murmuró con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, luego abandonó la sala de estar y fue a la cocina.

—No le gustan los desconocidos—justificó J.

—Me lo ganaré.

— ¿Estás intentando monopolizar a mi familia?

—Quiero el dominio completo de los Armstrong—me burlé—. Por cierto, no veo a tu madre por ningún lado.

—Seguro está por allí… o fue a ver algo del trabajo, nunca está  en casa por mucho tiempo hasta la noche.

Eso tenía sentido.

— ¿Y tu padre en qué trabaja?—pregunté, fingiendo desentenderme.

Que hijo de puta era, no sabía si mi mente lo hacía a propósito o en verdad era así de estúpido.

—A veces ayuda a mamá con la discográfica y…  tiene una tienda de guitarras—murmuró, restándole importancia.

Miré el salón, enorme, de un blanco y decorado como si fuera de revista y me fijé que sobre el mueble de la tele había un puto _Grammy_.

O Joey sabía que yo estaba actuando y estaba haciendo oídos sordos a ese hecho, o yo tenía cara de idiota, quizá era una mezcla  de ambos.

Habíamos hecho un acuerdo tácito de seguir con el teatrito, pero seguro él ya se estaba cansando ya que no ponía de mi parte.

¿Era muy tarde para salir con un “ _Joey, quiero ser sincero contigo, es obvio que sé quién es Billie Joe Armstrong y me lo quiero comer completito aunque sea tu progenitor_ ”?

No, ya, demasiado hasta para mí. Esa era una de esas cosas que uno mantiene para él hasta el lecho de muerte, un pequeño y sucio secreto.

Tomé a Joey del brazo y me acomodé en su hombro, dormitando y me sentí en paz. Su piel era calentita y reconfortante.

Me gustaba estar así con él, era como estar en casa sin tener que soportar a mi padre.

Cuando papá se pasaba de copas _(cuando se emborrachaba hasta hacerse pipí en la alfombra)_ ocurrían cosas curiosas; primero, se ponía a hablar de los negros como si fueran peste y soltaba teorías cospiranoicas a diestra y siniestra, que Bush esto, que los rusos interceptan nuestras conversaciones y que las compañías farmacéuticas eran una mafia.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que la guerra fría había terminado hace como cincuenta años y él me dijo que no me crea todo lo que veo en internet.

Me estremecí, porque, joder, todos los padres son desagradables, el de Joey no podía ser la excepción. Bueno, estaba pensando demasiado, las cosas se pondrían inquietantes si no me detenía ya.

— ¿En qué piensas?—soltó Joey, yo lo miré por sobre su hombro y parpadeé rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué?—contesté algo agresivo, cambié mi expresión al percatarme y la suavicé con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo siento.

Joey no dijo nada, se alejó un poco y yo tomé una de sus manos y la puse sobre mis rodillas para dibujar figuras invisibles en el dorso. El gesto lo hizo relajar los hombros y volver a su semblante habitual. Exhalé, aliviado, y, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie alrededor besé la comisura de sus labios.

—Creo que bajamos muy temprano. Olvidé que papá se toma su tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre está cocinando?—pregunté, demás está decir que fingí sorpresa—. Creí  que Berenice…

—Le gusta hacerlo cuando no está flojeando—soltó una risita.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente y no tuve tiempo de filtrar las palabras antes de abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre…? Ya  sabes—hice una pausa, esperando que lo entendiera, pero no habló, así que suspiré y continué—. Orientación sexual—agregué, cuidando mi tono.

—Están bien con eso, supongo, nunca les pregunté—.Yo abrí los ojos y solté una exclamación por la sorpresa.

— ¿Lo saben?

—Sí.

— ¿Y lo aceptaron?— pregunté, incrédulo. _Obvio que lo aceptaron, estúpido, sus dos padres son bisexuales._

—Ambos son como súper liberales—hizo una mueca—. No es tan bonito como suena.

—Vaya, ojalá papá se lo hubiera tomado bien—comenté casual, Joey me miró con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Está en negación, nunca habla del tema y dice que es sólo una etapa—dije—. Me insiste en salir con chicas.

— ¿Nunca le presentaste un chico?—negué con la cabeza.

—Tengo mala suerte con ellos, las chicas son más fáciles de atrapar.

— ¿Es por eso que nunca me invitas a tu casa?—preguntó, fingiendo una actitud indiferente, pero el hilo de su voz delató cómo se sentía.

Mierda, habíamos tocado un punto delicado para ambos. Yo abrí la boca, esperando a que mi cerebro ordenara las palabras y pudiera formular una excusa decente, pero en lugar de eso la volví a cerrar y me avergoncé profundamente.

—Es complicado.

 _Es complicado_. Pensé en mi madre, esa eran las palabras que siempre usaba para explicar cosas que se le escapaban de las manos, que iban desde la relación con su esposo hasta cuando a los seis años, le pregunté de dónde venían los bebés.

—Lo que digas.

—Si todo va bien te llevaré en acción de gracias—hablé rápido y torpe, maldiciendo mi lengua—. O esta semana, no lo sé, depende de cómo quieras que te presente.

—No entiendo.

—Si quieres llegar a mi casa como un amigo más creo… creo que podemos ir incluso mañana, pero si q-quieres, ya sabes, ir como mi novio—pronuncié la última palabra con una lentitud enfatizada—. Tendremos que esperar más, tirarle mensajes subliminales y acostumbrarle a la idea.

Dios, ambos éramos tomates ahora. Era pésimo para estas cosas, por cosas como esa seguía virgen y los chicos me rechazaban.

—Bien.

¿Me había dicho “bien”? ¿Qué mierda significa un puto “bien”? lo miré con recelo y me contuve de gritarle que le había formulado dos situaciones hipotéticas y que _bien_ era lo último que alguien tendría que responder.

—Chicos, vengan a almorzar.

Olía a algo que no podía identificar, pero tenía un aroma delicioso. Se me hizo agua la boca. Una forma segura de conquistarme era con comida, era una debilidad que a día de hoy no podía controlar.

Y Billie estaba sentado en el comedor, junto a Jakob, mostrando su hermosa carita llena de orgullo por haber cocinado algo. Me sorprendí, porque parecía que en verdad se hubiera esforzado al ver la cantidad casi exorbitante de alimentos sobre la mesa.

Aunque hubiera preferido verlo a él, desnudo, sobre la mesa, invitándome a tomar lo que quiera.

 _Qué demonios_ , sacudí la cabeza.

Me giré un poco, el hermanito de Joey me estaba mirando con recelo y un irracional miedo de que pudiera leer  mi mente me congeló.

El señor Armstrong me miró con expectación, yo tomé asiento lo más cerca que pude de él y le sonreí, pero me estaba muriendo de los nervios y tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo por soltar alguna de mis tonterías.

Me pasó un plato de comida y le agradecí, estaba luchando conmigo mismo por no quedarme más tiempo del necesario mirando sus hermosos ojos y sus labios rosas. Miré a Joey, él estaba sentado a mi lado y luego pasé mi mirada a Jakob, quien me la devolvió con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿No que Jakob era el más tranquilo de la familia?_

Bueno, si algo había aprendido, todos los Armstrong estaban dementes y tendría que aprender a sobrellevar eso.

Llevé el primer bocado a mi boca y solté un jadeo que no había podido controlar.

—Vaya, sabe riquísimo—comenté, atónito. Las mejillas del mayor de los Armstrong se sonrojaron y yo me sentí jactancioso. Había hecho sonrojar a nadie más que Billie Joe Armstrong—. Nunca creí que fueras tan bueno, Billie.

Cuando le llamé por su nombre de pila, sentí la rodilla de Joey presionándose contra la mía, como intentando llamar mi atención, un implícito _deja de tutear a mi padre_ flotando en el aire.

—Gracias, Tré—contestó animado. Me sentí incómodo, había mencionado mi apodo frente a sus hijos y como que eso era extrañamente íntimo.

Y  sus hijos daban miedo. Quise reír, mierda, y pensar que si tan sólo él estuviera divorciado y yo fuera mínimo diez años mayor, estos serían mis hijastros.

El ambiente era algo tenso, porque Joey miraba con odio a su padre al mismo tiempo que Jakob me miraba con desconfianza, como si supiera que planeaba meterme en los pantalones de su padre y su hermano mayor al mismo tiempo.

Me estremecí, ¿Y si Jakob sabía de mis intenciones y me acusaba con todos?

Imposible, no estábamos en una puta película de ciencia ficción o en el resplandor, y Jakob definitivamente no era Danny Torrance y no tenía ningún poder paranormal.

_De seguro sólo le caigo mal, o es un hermano celoso y Joey ya salió con el chisme de nuestra casi-futura relación. Sí, sólo eso._

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?—le pregunté, en parte por interés y en parte para intentar alivianar la tensión.

Agradecía que Adrienne no estuviera en la mesa, porque por más adorable y todo que fuese, estaría celoso, ya saben, cosas de adolescentes estúpidos.

Sep, estoy listo para la eutanasia.

—Tengo mucho tiempo libre—rió en voz baja, casi avergonzado. Ahora me tomé el riesgo de mirarlo un poco más y sus mejillas estaban tintadas de un fascinante rojo. Que Dios se apiade de mi calenturienta alma—… Y dime, muchacho, ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

_Oh, no lo sé, que me la metas y tal vez suicidarme a los 27._

Mierda, ese era el tipo de preguntas que no estaba preparado para contestar. Mis planes para el futuro eran inexistentes.

—Tengo pensado estudiar medicina… o dedicarme por completo a la música.

Ambas eran enormes mentiras, aunque lo de la música me lo había llegado a pensar en serio, pero ahora creía que era ridículo. Billie elevó ambas cejas por la sorpresa.

—Eso es impresionante—contestó—. Creo que tienes talento para la batería. Tengo unos contactos que…— sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando se percató de la mirada de Joey. Yo me quise hundir en mi asiento. Esperó a que Joey no estuviera mirando para contestarme un silencioso “Te lo digo luego”.

Jakob soltó un gruñido bajo, lo miré con miedo. Puta, el chico tenía 13 años pero me asustaba como la mierda.

Este era el almuerzo más horrible e incómodo de mi vida. _Mami ayuda tengo miedo._

No sabía qué tema podía tocar, nunca fui bueno con las palabras. Hablaba demasiado  y me costaba controlarme, por lo que ahora trataba de no abrir mi boca, pero era difícil, el silencio me estaba por matar. Si hablaba de profesiones terminaríamos hablando de Green Day; si hablábamos de música también tarde o temprano tocaríamos ese tema. ¿Qué carajos se hacía en ese tipo de situaciones?

—Joey también es un gran baterista—comenté, inseguro, pero sentí confianza cuando Joey sonrió y me miró con cariño—. ¿Cuándo planean sacar el primer álbum?

—Finales de este año, queremos que sea perfecto—respondió emocionado—. Y haremos una gira por todo Estados Unidos.

—Deberías acompañarlos—agregó Billie, Joey asintió varias veces.

—No me gustaría alejarme de ti por mucho tiempo—dijo en voz baja, luego se sobresaltó y se sonrojó—. Lo siento, pensé en voz alta.

Yo solté una pequeña risa y acaricié su mejilla por como dos segundos antes de volver a mi plato.

—Eres tierno.

Ahora, me estremecí, no supe por qué hasta que levanté la vista y me percaté de las miradas suspicaces  de Jakob y Billie sobre nosotros.


	9. N u e v e

N/A: Belén, te juro que si hablás sobre esto borró la historia, mi cuenta de Wattpad y te mato para luego pegarme un tiró xD.

Hablo en serio.

✖✖✖

Una pregunta atravesó mi mente. ¿Joey le habrá dicho alguna vez sus intenciones conmigo a su padre?

Me estremecí, debí haberle preguntado porque al parecer, lo había tomado de sorpresa y Billie nos miraba de una forma que me causaba escalofríos.

Luego se me prendió la lamparita.

— ¿Alguien vio el partido de ayer?

La mirada de todos los de la mesa se iluminó y empezaron a bombardear la conversación con aburridos temas de fútbol que sabía gracias a mi padre.

El ambiente tenso se había disuelto y ahora todos estaban hablando animadamente, como si hubieran olvidado por completo que minutos atrás estaban intentando matarse entre sí.

Dios bendiga al fútbol y a su capacidad de entorpecer a cualquier hombre.

Le lancé una miradita rápida a Billie y él se dio cuenta, me la devolvió y yo hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero era obvio que lo había hecho porque tenía las mejillas rojas como si me hubieran golpeado a palma abierta.

Ay, no debería andar morboseando a mi suegro delante de mis hijastros.

Okay, en ocasiones me doy escalofríos a mí mismo.

Incliné la cabeza. ¿Joey se habrá dado cuenta de que —sin estar consciente— cito un montón de canciones de la banda cuyo nombre no puedo mencionar cuando hablo?

Supongo que no, porque en ocasiones hasta hablo con un montón de líneas de mean girls y no me doy cuenta hasta que alguien totalmente aleatorio empieza a gritar que entendió la referencia.

Moví mi rodilla de un lado a otro, pero ya no estaba tan nervioso como minutos atrás porque ya estábamos contentos y satisfechos. Joder, moriría por la comida de Billie.

BIllIE JoE ARMSTRONG.

Arrugué la nariz, mi mente se dividía y en ocasiones parecía que dos personas distintas habitaban allí arriba, una racional y la otra totalmente estúpida (la cual era culpable de la mayoría de mis decisiones, por cierto).

Cuando terminamos de comer, Joey me arrastró de vuelta a la habitación sin darme tiempo para ofrecerme a lavar los trastes o alguna de esas ridiculeces que hacen los lame botas para caerles bien a sus suegros.

Joey cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de él, por lo cual lo miré con una ceja elevada.

—¿Qué...?— antes de decir algo más, Joey se acercó a mí y me besó, como una hora atrás, pero de una forma más intensa.

Ya no eran besitos tiernos, ahora nos estábamos besando como adultos. 

Me aferré a Joey y cedí paso a su lengua. Él me colocó contra la pared y empezó a manosearme. En ese momento, desconecté mi cerebro y comencé a pensar con la polla. 

—Frank...—gruñó, yo mordí su labio inferior y gimoteé, él tomó aire para volver a hablar—. Dios. Vamos a la cama.

¿Muy rápido? Nop, me valía. Lo arrastré hacia la cama y me subí encima de él. Joey continuó besándome.

Éramos un desastre, ambos éramos inexpertos pero se seguía sintiendo bien. 

Aprovechó un descuido mío para tocarme el trasero, negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—J, no seas pervertido.

Él no contestó, cambió de posiciones, dejándome a mí debajo. Colocó ambas manos al costado de mi cabeza. Me miró de forma penetrante, me estremecí, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. La cosa se estaba poniendo seria y no tenía intenciones de detener nada. 

Dirigió su boca a mi cuello, depositando antes un beso húmedo en el inicio de mi mandíbula.

—Un momento... Tré... ¿Eres virgen?— asentí, los colores se me subieron al rostro y él no dejaba de mirarme—Bueno, yo también— rió incómodo. Reaccioné y parpadeé lentamente.

—Espera. Mierda, tu familia está abajo y todavía ni empezamos el trabajo.

—La habitación está insonorizada— recuperó la compostura y sonrió perversamente—, y, cariño, el trabajo me importa una mierda.

Me removí incómodo, porque se me había parado y me daba vergüenza saber que Joey podía sentir mi erección, pero él me sostuvo y pude sentir la suya. Solté un pequeño gemido y me tapé la boca con una mano.

—Entonces...— empecé, no pude continuar por la boca de Joey. Al parecer era su nueva forma favorita de callarme. No me quejaba, es más, amaba cuando lo hacía. 

—Sí...—respondió entre besos. Esta vez fui yo quien aprovechó para tocar su culo. Él rió, su pecho vibró con su risa y yo sonreí. 

—Quiero ir arriba.

—Tré, hablas demasiado.

—¡Oye! —me quejé, él me calló de la mejor manera y jugó con el borde de mi camiseta.

—¿Puedo?

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estamos yendo en serio?— lo miré—. Digo, ¿Vamos a follar? ¿Me vas a follar? Necesitamos hablar. ¿Quién se la mete a quien? Estoy entrando en pánico— hablé demasiado rápido—. Tengo que buscar tutoriales en internet.

No me respondió, en cambio me desprendió los pantalones y se colocó entre mis piernas, bajo mi atónita mirada.

—Quiero probarte, Tré... ¿Me dejas?— la forma en la que me lo dijo me causó escalofríos. Asentí, perdido en su mirada. Se lamió el labio inferior y me acarició por encima del bóxer. 

—¿Ya lo hiciste alguna vez?

—Algunas— admitió.

—¿No que eras virgen?

—Lo soy—respondió, ya irritado por mi interrogatorio. 

Me bajó el bóxer, lento. Yo desvié la mirada, nunca me había desnudado delante de alguien y me sentía inseguro. 

—Eres precioso— susurró, yo no le devolví la mirada. 

Solté un jadeo de sorpresa cuando se lo metió en la boca. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una situación como esa. Apreté las sábanas y gimoteé. Quise hacer menos ruido, pero, joder, era imposible. 

Cerré fuerte los ojos. Estaba sonrojado, mi cabello estaba algo despeinado y mis ojos estaban cristalizados. Me sentía ridículo, vulnerable.

—Joey— un vergonzoso gemido se escapó de mi garganta. Me tapé la boca, él aumentó el ritmo. Su boca era húmeda y se sentía demasiado bien. Creí que recibir una mamada sería igual de placentero que masturbarme, pero

—Déjame oírte—suplicó. Yo me destapé la boca lentamente y lo miré.

Sentí ligeras corrientes eléctricas en mi espina dorsal. No podía ser, no podía simplemente correrme. Es decir, no habían sido ni cinco minutos.... 

Se notaba que yo era un maldito virgen inexperto. Comencé a gemir más fuerte y a mover mis caderas. Joey era en verdad bueno. Lo tomé de la nuca con delicadeza y lo incité a que lo metiera más profundo. 

Él me miró y mi mente transformó esos ojos cafés en verdes.

Fue suficiente. Empecé a sollozar y a sentirme sobrepasado. No pude controlar mi cuerpo más y mi visión se volvió negra. 

—Voy a... mierda—lloriqueé, Joey sacó mi pene de su boca y comenzó a masturbarme con fuerza. Yo arqueé la espalda y sin poder evitarlo, me corrí en su mano, manchándolo de semen.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo, divertido. Yo traté de recuperar mi respiración y recuperarme de los pequeños espasmos post orgasmo.

—Jódete—gruñí—. Fue mi primera mamada en la vida. Ahora cállate y déjame devolverte el favor. 

—Podemos hacerlo otro día... No quiero presionarte.

—Como debes de suponer, nunca se la chupé a nadie— suspiré—. Y estoy terriblemente nervioso. Prefiero investigar en internet antes de hacer alguna tontería.

—No te preocupes, iré al baño y...

—No me dejaste terminar— susurré con lujuria, acariciándolo traviesamente con el índice—. Así que haré lo que mejor sé hacer. 

Joey me miró expectante, yo lo volví a besar, más duro de lo que se esperaba por lo que abrió la boca para jadear y aproveché para meter mi lengua.

Nos estábamos toqueteando otra vez, de forma apresurada y caótica. Desprendí sus pantalones y sin dejar de besarlo tomé su polla entre mis dedos y lo masturbé.

Él gruñó en mi boca mientras respondía al beso de forma agresiva. 

Su pene era más grande que el mío. Jadeé ante el pensamiento de tenerlo dentro de mí. 

—La próxima vez quiero que me folles— murmuré. Él asintió extasiado y gimió roncamente. 

—No sabes todo lo que te haré, precioso— su voz estaba ronca y su respiración estaba agitada. 

Descubrí lo mucho que amaba verlo perder el control por mi culpa, amaba cada pequeño gesto de su rostro, cada sonido de placer que emitía su garganta y cómo me besaba hasta quedar sin aliento.

Luego volví a la realidad y era Joey quien estaba a mi lado, no Billie.

Negué con la cabeza y aumenté la velocidad. Joey se puso a gimotear incoherencias y no pude hacer más que besarlo más fuerte. 

—Vamos, amor. Correte para mí— ronroneé en su oído. Él me mordió el hombro suavemente y dejó un chupetón en mi cuello. No me importó, sentirlo así me calentaba. 

—Frank... Tré, maldición—siseó—. Quiero follarte—murmuró. Una semi erección se formó nuevamente y maldije. Las hormonas estaban acabando conmigo.— ¿Estás duro otra vez?—preguntó, obligándome a mirarlo—. Tenemos que solucionar eso...

— ¿Qué harás?

Se apartó de mí por unos instantes, se sentó en la cama y me llamó con un dedo. Yo me acerqué a él, dudoso y él me jaló de la camiseta. 

—Te haré sentir bien.

Me acercó a él y tomó ambos miembros en su mano y nos comenzó a masturbar. Yo me mordí el labio inferior para ahogar un ruidoso gemido. El líquido preseminal de ambos servía como lubricante y sentir el pene de Armstrong contra el mío me hacía temblar y mover mis caderas con más desesperación. 

—J... mierda, sí...—solté un quejido. Él me besó la barbilla y me mordisqueó el cuello. Hacía rato que había dejado de pensar y me había dejado llevar por las emociones. 

Mi pene seguía sensible por el orgasmo reciente, aún así seguía suplicando por más. Menuda zorra me había vuelto. 

—Bésame—pidió, tan agitado como yo. Me sentí un poco mejor al saber que no era el único que estaba hecho un desastre. Lo besé una vez más, chupando su labio inferior para ahogar mis cada vez más ruidosos gemidos. Pegué mi frente a la suya, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para mantenerme callado. Cerré fuerte los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. 

—Joey—dije con la voz aguda y jadeante—. Es demasiado.

—¿Quieres parar?

—Más, quiero más— rogué de una forma patéticamente necesitada. Él sonrió complacido y aumentó el ritmo. Yo me quedé ahí, moviéndome y gimiendo de forma caótica y de la nada mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Aparté la mirada. Nunca había visto a nadie llorar por placer en el porno, así que intuí que era ridículo. Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar sollozar. Joey me tomó del mentón antes de continuar.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? Si quieres parar...

—No— le interrumpí—. Se siente demasiado bien.

—Joder—me observó, maravillado. Yo sentí el rostro caliente.

Estuve a punto de contestar algo, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue dejar salir un muy ruidoso gemido. Mi garganta prácticamente ardió mientras me dejé ir en la mano de Joey. Mi semen nos manchó a ambos. Temblé y sollocé mientras Joey me tomaba del mentón y continuaba masturbándose. Me besó con deseo febril y dejó salir un gruñido ronco cuando se corrió.

Continuamos besándonos un rato más, antes de separarnos y reír como locos.

Me acosté en su cama, sin fuerzas ni para moverme. Dos orgasmos de seguido agotan hasta al hombre más fuerte. Entre abrí los ojos, somnoliento. Joey se recostó a mi lado y me ayudó a deshacerme de todo el semen que traía encima.

—Creo que tengo que cambiar las sábanas. Levántate.

—Estoy muerto.

—Estaremos muertos si esto no se limpia.

—No seas salvaje. No puedo moverme— bostecé y le di la espalda. 

—Sólo será un momento. 

-—¿No puedes cambiarlas luego y tirarlas cuando nadie te esté viendo? Mierda, eres millonario.

Joey suspiró.

—No puedo contra ti— susurró con dulzura, luego cambió su expresión y me tocó el hombro con insistencia—. ¡El trabajo!

—Se lo pediré a Avril y a Hayley. No te preocupes. Acuéstate a mi lado y duerme.

—Pero...

—Que te duermas, carajo.  
...

Salí de su casa como a las tres de la tarde, cuando me desperté sin saber en qué año estábamos y me di cuenta que Joey estaba viendo caricaturas a mi lado. Lo había mirado como idiota por cinco minutos y luego recordé que tenía una cita con su padre y que tenía que alistarme.


End file.
